User blog:Iama SMRT person/Faux Ending to iCarly: Seddie/Creddie/Cadam/Tibby/Spasha
What's your ending? Hermm....Let's see. Seddie/Tibby/Spencer and Sasha Striker/Cadam (Carly/Adam! OMG! NEW SHIP! WOO! I JUST MADE A NEW SHIP NAME! WEE-HAA! lol) When Carly begins to date Adam, Freddie realizes his jealousy and gets mad at Carly. Carly and Freddie then talk about thier feelings and everything in the hallway by the iCarly studio. Sam, meanwhile, returned to Carly's apartment after going out to get a corndog or something. (lol now I'm hungry) Adam is downstairs watching something on TV when Sam comes in. She questions Adam, and he says that he and Carly are going out. Sam wants to confirm this-while feeling just a bit elated at the fact that Carly isn't 'set' out on Freddie-and walks up the stairs to the studio. But as she is about to go around the corner, she hears Freddie saying "...love with you" (as a reference to the leaked script). Sam then gets jealous, runs out and somehow finds herself at the Groovy Smoothie. Tasha is there and sits at a table with Sam, while T-Bo is walking around, trying to sell corn on the cob (Instead of a cob though, it's on a stick. And I couldn't help but put that in there. XD). Tasha is nervous because today is her one month anniversary or something with Gibby, and she is waiting for Gibby to show up. Then Gibby shows up and Sam feels lonely, so she leaves and meets Spencer on the way to some place. Spencer is really excited because he just found Sasha Striker's (I'm sorry...I just loved that chick.) number. Then she feels even more alone, so she goes back to Carly's apartment because...well, I'm not sure. Oh, because Spencer dragged her back because he needed to use a phone because he lost his, and Sam left hers at Carly's apartment. (Hey, even a little Spam in here, too.) Then, Sam and Spencer are going up in the elevator to the apartment when Spencer realizes that he dropped the slip of paper Sasha's number was on. He tells Sam to go get her phone and when they arrive at the apartment, Spencer goes back down while Sam gets her phone. Carly and Adam have moved upstairs, and Freddie is just leaving. He can tell something is wrong when Sam gives him a face. She then says "Carly doesn't love you" and Freddie smiles sadly and says "I know". When Sam gives him a look that says explain, Freddie says "We talked about it, and we both are just friends now. And then, she gave me a kiss and called up Adam. (Hey, even some CREDDIE!) But Sam, I have to tell you something." THEN COMMERCIAL BREAK! (lol...had to put that in there.) Then, Sam asks what and Freddie says that he loves her. EEEE! They kiss, Spencer comes up in the elevator yelling about phones, and he calls up Sasha, and then he yells about having a date. Carly and Adam come down, running into Sam and Freddie nearly making out (WHOOO) on the couch, Sam/Freddie tell Carly/Adam that they are together too. Then, as the last scene, Spencer/Sasha, Tasha/Gibby, Sam/Freddie, and Adam/Carly are seen at the Groovy Smoothie on a date together. -End Woah, I am totally making a fanfic out of this. Heh. Well...What's yours? Post your ending to iCarly. ^_- Category:Blog posts